EYE
by Oxytreza
Summary: VOUS NE REVEZ PAS C'EST BIEN MOI! XD Bon une petite fic sur les reflexion de watanuki après avoir définitivement perdu son oeil droit pas de spoil


Gojyo : WTF

Gojyo : WTF ?? Tu repasses à XXX Holic, maintenant ? Et nous alors ? Et nos brûlantes parties de jambes en l'air, à Hakkai et moi ?

Bloody : Et oui, j'ai eu une soudaine pulsion en relisant tous les volumes.

Hakkai : Moi je trouve intéressant qu'elle revienne à d'ancien classique…

Gojyo : Mais c'est pas juuuste !

Bloody : Allons, allons, Gojyo, tu sais que toi et Hakkai, vous avez une place privilégiée dans mon cœur…

Gojyo et Hakkai : Ah ?

Bloody : Et oui, parce que c'est avec vous que je peux assouvir les pires fantasmes, mouhéhéhéhéhé…

Gojyo et Hakkai : Geh.

Pairing : Dom/Wata, très, très vague et faux pas cligner des yeux, sinon il passe !

Rating : … Mmh, K, peut-être.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi. Et arrêtez de vous frottez les yeux comme des malades, Gojyo vous l'a dit lui-même, je repasse à Holic ! Ah oui, veuillez placez l'intrigue qui suit dans le volume huit, juste après que Watanuki a avalé l'œil de Domeki, après être revenu de l'antre de la veuve noire.

EYE

_Tu n'as aucun respect pour toi-même. C'est lamentable._

Mais… C'était pour sauver la Zashiki-Warashi, non ?

_Il n'est pas le seul… À tenir à toi._

Mais qui d'autre pouvait bien tenir à lui ? Il n'avait plus ses parents, pas de famille… Pas vraiment d'amis. Himawari, peut-être. Yûko ? Mouais, cela lui semblait assez dubitatif. Et…

…Pourtant, Domeki n'était pas un ami. Ils ne cessaient de se traiter de crétins respectivement et l'archer n'affectait d'une belle indifférence à son égard.

_Tu ne comprends pas que tu fais souffrir les autres à travers toi. _

C'était une notion assez difficile à appréhender. Être capable de se sacrifier pour les autres, c'était plutôt une vertu, non ?

Et pourtant… Et pourtant, cela lui rappelait la discussion qu'il avait un jour entendue dans un parc. Deux femmes discutaient du suicide d'une amie. Et la première disait « Je trouve que c'est horriblement égoïste. Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça ? Nous abandonner en nous laissant pleurer sa perte ? »

En réfléchissant bien, Watanuki pouvait placer des mots sur l'impression qu'il ressentait à présent : oui, il avait compris ce que voulait dire la veuve noire. D'accords. Mais cela le ramenait à la question précédente : qui pouvait bien _réellement_ pleurer sa mort ?

_C'est la moitié de l'œil droit de Domeki._

Watanuki se tordit les mains. Domeki… Quelles raisons Domeki avait de faire une telle chose pour lui ? Pour commencer, on pouvait retourner au début de leur « relation » : Pourquoi, à chaque fois, protéger le medium ainsi, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences ? Pourquoi agripper le cutter à mi-chemin vers sa poitrine, à main nue, pourquoi le retenir de tomber dans le vide, quitte à perdre son bras, et aussi, pourquoi ainsi chercher désespérément un moyen de récupérer son œil ? Bien que de toute façon, ça ne soit plus vraiment une préoccupation.

…

Tout cela était absurde.

_Il n'est pas le seul… À tenir à toi._

_Tu ne comprends pas que tu fais souffrir les autres à travers toi. _

…

_Mais ça, tu t'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ?_

… Alors… Domeki s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Watanuki se tordit encore une fois les mains, debout devant la boîte à bentô qui n'attendait que le départ vers le lycée. L'adolescent soupira. Les relations entre êtres humains étaient vraiment complexes, Yûko avait raison sur ce point.

Peut-être que Domeki était plus altruiste qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il soupira de nouveau et empoigna le nœud qui faisant office de poignée dans le torchon qui entourait les boîtes pour le déjeuner.

« Ton repas !

-Et alors ?

-Estime-toi heureux que je cuisine pour toi !

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu manges comme quatre et ton repas pèse une tonne. Alors, tu pourrais au moins le porter jusqu'à l'école. Déjà que je me tape toute la cuisine, je ne vais pas faire porteur non plus. Donc…

-Ok, on partage le boulot ! » Avait coupé Domeki de son air placide, tout en tendant la main pour prendre le repas des mains de Watanuki.

À ce moment, Watanuki avait sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Une subtile altération de l'atmosphère, et une foule de phrase qui restaient non-dites :

_Tu n'as pas à tout supporter tout seul._

_Laisse-moi t'aider._

_Ne fais pas tout toujours tout seul._

_Ne fais pas de bêtises. _

_Ne te blesse pas inconsidérément._

Watanuki resta un moment silencieux, alors que Domeki reprenait le chemin.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais au moins dire merci !

-Je n'ai pas encore mangé.

-T'as pas intérêt à oublier ! Je veux t'entendre dire : Oh merci, grand Watanuki, je ne te manquerais plus jamais de respect !

-Mais quel abruti !

-Répète un peu ! »

Fin

Hu. L'horreur, je suis toute cassée de partout. --

Bon, j'avais eu l'idée y'a longtemps, ce qui fais que c'était devenu très vague dans ma tête. Re-hu.

Review !


End file.
